


Destiel Snowboard AU

by green_leaves_in_hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Destiel Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snowboarding, Winter, snowboard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_leaves_in_hell/pseuds/green_leaves_in_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel actually never felt the urge to learn snowboarding. So when his friends force him to participate in a course he isn´t really looking forward to it. That changes quickly when his teacher turns out to be a young hottie named Dean....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sowhere in a one-horse town in austria....

**Author's Note:**

> I was snowboarding and the only thing i could thing of the entire time was Destiel. So thats how this came to be.  
> Also, thanks to my beta reader:))))

A tiny bell rang when Castiel entered the shop. Nervously he stopped, when a young boy, probably two or three years younger than himself, appeared behind the counter. “Hi” Cas said, unsure of what to do next. Mentally, he cursed his friends and their idea of going snowboarding, something Cas has never done and never felt the urge to learn. And there he was, standing in a “Rent a ski” shop at 8 in the morning, in some one-horse town in Austria.  
“Hey” the shop assistant slowly walked towards him. His name tag read “Sam”. “Hi” Cas smiled nervously. “I need to rent a snowboard please. And boots.” With a friendly tone, Sam replied: “Sure. No problem. Beginner?” “Yes. That obvious?” Sam grinned. “Not at all. But it´s my job to know what kind of equipment you need. You want a blue or a green board?” “Eh. Green please.” Cas started to look around the shop. There were ski and snowboards in nearly every shape and colour imaginable, and boots and helmets and about everything you needed if you planned on spending winter in Austria.  
“Goofy or regular?” Sam suddenly appeared behind him. He must have read the confusion in Cas´ face, because he grinned and said: “Is your left or your right foot in front?” Cas shrugged. “No idea. I´ve never been on a board before.” “Okay.” Sam said. “Stand in front of me and close your eyes. Don’t worry” he added when he saw Cas´ suspicious face. “It´s just a little test to see which foot is your front foot.”  
Cas took a breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a push on his shoulder, and he stepped forwards. He opened his eyes and saw Sam, who grinningly returned to the board which lay across the table. “Your right foot is in front” explained the young employee, while he fixed the binding on the board. “You stepped with your right foot when I pushed you.”  
While Cas was still thinking about whether or not this is the best method to identify one´s dominant foot, Sam turned around and asked him about his shoe size. “41” Cas replied and Sam got a pair out of the cupboard next to him. He scanted them, then passed them to Cas. “You’ve got a helmet and glasses?” When Cas nodded, he grinned and said: “You need anything else? Otherwise that´d be 120 euros for the whole week.” “Ehm” Cas blushed. “Do you offer courses? Cause you know I´ve never been on a board in my life…” “Sure. When do you wanna start? If you start today, the next one begins in about 40 minutes, and I can even show you the way ´cause I need to get there too.” Cas smiled relieved. “Perfect. I´ll take that one for a week please.” “Okidoki, that’s 280 Euros then, please.” Cas put the money on the counter, and Sam gave him the recipe. “You can put on your boots over there, and put you own ones in the wardrobe. I´ll be back.”

By the time Sam turned up again, Cas had finally put on his boots (after three tries), and Sam too was now wearing boots and a ski suit. On his jacket was the logo of the snowboarding school.  
“You are a snowboard teacher?” Cas asked astonished. “Sure” Sam hold the door open for Cas, and lead the way to the slope. “I´ve been snowboarding since I was three years old, and since I´m 14 I work as a teacher during holidays, but you don’t have the honour of me being your teacher.” he laughed. “My brother Dean always takes the beginners. He says he loves to teach people how to snowboard.” He shrugged. “That’s fine with me, I´ll just take the advanced learners and we´ll go somewhere where we can snowboard in powder snow.” Cas didn’t understand how someone can talk about something as dangerous as snowboarding with so much joy.  
“You don’t look like you´re looking forward to it” Sam grinned, when he saw Cas´ face “What got you to learn snowboarding?” Cas looked on the ground. “My friends and me decided to travel through Europe, to celebrate our high school graduation. Austria was on the list too. And what are you supposed to do in Austria except for skiing?  
Sam threw back his head and laughed out loud. “Oh jeez” he said, when he finally calmed down. “I knew there were stereotypes about Austria, but that you can do nothing but skiing….” He shook his head grinningly. Cas blushed. “Well, at least in winter… Anyways. Gabe and Balthazar are snowboarding now somewhere on this mountain, and because I can neither ski nor snowboard, I am here now.” Sam was still grinning. “And why snowboarding and not skiing?” Cas starred at him. “If I drive down a mountain at an insane speed, I prefer one over two separated boards.”

In the meanwhile, they’ve arrived at the lower end of the slope, where a bunch of people were gathering around the access to the lift. When they got closer, a group of 12-15 year olds started cheering and chanting Sam´s name. Sam grinned and said: “Ok, so that’s my group. I need to go. Just walk until you reach that sign over there, it says “meeting point”, and wait for Dean. See you later!” Sam was gone before Cas could answer.  
So he went, as Sam has told him to, to the meeting point, where two girls in about his age were already standing. They were caught in an intensive discussion, and when Cas was nearly behind them, the girl in the pink jacket threw up her arms and hit Cas´ head. “Oh my god!” she turned around, her eyes wide open. “I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?” Cas shook his head. “It´s alright. Not a lot of damage done. That’s what we´ve got this helmets for, obviously.” He grinned. The second girl smiled relieved. “Sorry. Charlie always gets pretty emotional when it comes to The Lord of the Rings.” “First of all, it wasn’t about The Lord of the Rings, it was about The Hobbit. Second, it wasn’t just about The Hobbit, but about THAT STUPID AND UNNECASSARY LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN KILI, TAURIEL AND LEGOLAS. Why did they do that? It changed the entire story!” she added, a little more calm now. Then she turned back to Castiel. “Sorry. I am Charlie, and this is my girlfriend, Dorothy.” Cas put forth his hand. “Castiel, or just Cas.” “Nice to meet you, just Cas.” grinned Charlie and took his hand. He rolled his eyes and shook Dorothy´s hand too, who asked: “What motivates you to learn snowboarding at your age?” “I am not that old.” Cas said, pretending to be offended. “You´re probably a year younger than I am. How old are you? I´m nineteen.” Dorothy smirked. “I´m eighteen. Looks like you´re the youngest, as always.” she said to Charlie, who stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend. “I´m gonna be 18 in a month. And its not like you´re in any way more mature than I am. But back to the question. Why do try to learn snowboarding, Cas?”  
Castiel, who fascinatedly watched the verbal exchange, answered: “Vacation with friends, who all know how to snowboard. You?” Charlie grinned “Well…. “ but Dorothy interrupted her: “We saw this documentary about people jumping out of helicopters on their boards and then just snowboarding down the mountain in powder snow and we thought we want to do that too but we don’t even know how to-“ she stopped when she saw Cas´ terrified face. “I´m just kidding” she laughed “we just wanted to try it.”  
She shook her head grinningly, while Charlie was watching the slope. “Oh guys” she sighted “I wish I could snowboard like this guy” and pointed at a snowboarder, whose board glowed neon green.  
Fascinated Cas watched as the guy made his way down the slope, and only realised that he was coming towards them, when he was nearly in front of them. With a cloud of snow the guy stopped. He took of his glasses to reveal the greenest eyes Cas has ever seen.

“Hi. I´m Dean, and I have the honour of introducing you to the art of snowboarding.”


	2. Let´s get down to business

Cas doesn’t know for how long he has been starring at Dean, but it seemed like forever, until he finally got himself together. “Hi.” His throat was dry. He swallowed. “I´m Castiel. Or just Cas. Whatever you like. I´m –“ But he was interrupted by Charlie, who happily grinned at Dean. “What´s up. I am Charlie. This is Dorothy. We-“ “I can speak for myself, thanks Charlie” Dorothy laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Then she turned to Dean, who has just silently been watching until now. “As Charlie said. My name is Dorothy. I have never snowboarded before, but I am looking forward to learning it.” “Unlike someone else here.” Charlie grinned at Cas. Who was still starring at Dean. Who finally said something again. Shivers ran down Cas´ spine by the sound of his voice.  
“Well, give me a day and you will never want to leave the slope again.” He grinned. Cas cleared his throat. “Right. Of course you will. I mean-“ he started to blush. Dean now probably though he was a complete idiot. The snowboard teacher just grinned and took a step back so that everyone was in his view.  
“Now. Since no one of you has ever been on a board before, we´ll start on the so called 'baby hill' . Nothing to be ashamed of” he smiled “we all start small”. Dean was leading the way, behind him came Charlie and Dorothy, whispering excitedly with each other, and five meters behind them, Cas. Who was having a silent conversation with himself.

_I am such an idiot._

_I bet Dean thinks I am a loser._

_You haven’t even said much yet._ Replied the other voice in his head _._

_Yeah. And already managed to make a fool of myself in front of the hottest guy I have seen._

_You have only seen his face so far. He could be fat underneath that suit._

_Yeah sure. If he´s a snowboard teacher he probably looks like-_

His conversation was interrupted by him running into Dorothy, who had sopped to wait for him without him noticing. Charlie was now walking next to Dean.

“Oh crap. Sorry Dorothy. That’s the second time tod-“ “No problem. Listen. We´re going to help you.” Cas starred at her. “Help me? With what? Learning snowboarding? I thought that was Dean´s job.” He felt himself blush when he said his name. Great. Dorothy grinned. “Of course not. Charlie and I will help you with Dean.” Cas face got even hotter than before. “Help me with Dean? I- I have no idea what you´re talking about!” Dorothy raised her eyebrows. “Oh please. I know what it´s like to have a crush on someone. There is no need to deny it” she stopped Cas even before he manged to defend himself. “We saw the look on your face when he took of those glasses, and your behaviour just proves me right. Charlie is in front checking out if he likes guys to.” “But-“ “Don’t worry. She´ll be subtle. It´s not the first time we do something like that.” Dorothy sounded really excited, and much happier than Cas himself felt. He took a deep breath. “Is it really that obvious?” Dorothy laughed. “You should have seen the look on your face.” “Oh god” Cas buried his face in his hands. “So Dean knows too?” “Ahh don’t worry. Boys are much more oblivious to things like that. It´s not like you said much” she added with a wide grin. Cas let out a sight.

 

“Now.” They were sitting on the top of the now, boards attached to their feet, and Dean was explaining to them the basics of snowboarding. Cas tried hard to concentrate but was always getting distracted by the way Dean´s lips curled when he said the letter “u” or the graceful movement of his arms when he explained to them how to keep balance on the board.  
Suddenly everyone was getting up, and Charlie and Dorothy started to slide down the hill. Cas hurried to get up, which just lead to him slipping and falling backwards into a pile of snow. Great. A hand appeared over him and he grabbed it, only to find himself centimetres in front of Dean. He nearly fell down again. He cleared his throat. “Uhm. Thanks.” Dean pushed him to the side. “No problem.” He grinned. “Let´s go. Try to follow the girls by just letting the board slide and try not to fall over” he glanced over his shoulder “like Dorothy. Alright?” Cas nodded. This didn’t seem to hard. He moved to the edge of the slope, standing on the board. And stayed there. His face tense, representing every muscle in his body. He didn’t move. He shot Dean a glance, who was observing him. _C´mon Cas. You got this._ He tried to relax, and suddenly his feet shot forward.

“WOAH” he let out a cry, but he managed to stay on the board. He was sliding down the hill, and not even that fast. This isn’t that bad. He grinned while passing Charlie and Dorothy who were both sitting at the end of the slope. Then his grin froze when he realises that they were indeed, sitting at the end of the slope. _Crap_. He heard Dean shouting something behind him. _How do I stop?_ Maybe he should have asked Dean that before. He tensed, and suddenly found himself sitting in the snow. Dean stopped next to him.  
“Wasn’t that bad, huh?” He said as he helped Cas up. Cas grinned. “Maybe driving isn’t the problem. More like the stopping.”

 

Three hours later Castiel and the girls were bathed in sweat, from running up the hill a hundred times. Only Dean looked as fresh as in the morning, supporting Cas theory of him probably looking like Chris Evans in Captain America underneath that suit. “Great work guys. Now that all of you have mastered the sliding AND stopping” he winked at Cas “let’s get some lunch and in the afternoon we´ll get started on the turns. Follow me!”


End file.
